User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 6
' ( N.Vel talks ) Welcome back dancers! Today, we’ll talk about attracting fans. It’s something VERY basic to make it to the finalists with these community vote scores going on…. In order to attract fans, you’ll have to sell your own perfumes! That’s right! You’re getting your own perfumes. So, for this challenge, you’ll have to send to my e-mail (someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) The following type of form :' Your wikia username : Perfume name : Perfume ingredients : ( up to 3 ) Perfume color : Perfume bottle description : ( a shape ) Perfume advertisement quote : ( What do you want to say in order to attract people to buy this perfume? ) You’ll have the whole thing made by us… You just have to send the above to the e-mail mentioned. You have 2 days to do so. Remember, there are NO excuses. You may have also noticed that there is no Community Vote poll... That's because it will be added along with your perfumes in order to see which attracts the most ANONYMOUSLY. ' JacktheCREEPER79AvatarMakeOver+GlassesSeason1.png JD123456AvatarMakeOver+GlassesSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JDloverAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png WillythegamerdudeAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png ' Here are the perfumes that our contestants made. Sadly, one is missing. One of our contestants didn't do the challenge. Anyway, here are some IMPORTANT rules : 1. The voting is anonymous! The contestants MUST NOT comment ANYTHING that will show who the creator of ANY of these is. 2. You have to vote the perfume that appeals to ypu the most. After the challenge, we'll tell you who the creators are. Here are the perfumes : ' Perfume1.png|'Blueberry, Raspberry, Cherry''' Perfume2.png|'Raspberry, Cherry, Watermelon' Perfume3.png|'Pure Water, Matricaria-Chamomile, a single drop of AXE cologne' Perfume4.png|'Rose water, Vanilla, Strawberry' Perfume5.png|'Rose water, Pineapple, Raspberry' ' 'Community voting, stopped at this point : JacktheCREEPER79 : 0 ( NO perfume ) JD123456 : 9 ( Electric Heaven ) YoSoyAri : 1 ( Cute Kawaii ) JDlover : 6 ( Soft Fruit Fragrance ) Willythegamerdude : 1 ( Just Dancer's Essence ) JustVladik4kides : 5 ( Rosie ) '''Call-Out : As usual, I'll now announce the scores and the judging I've given to each contestant. Ok, your challenge score is me judging the perfume you made. The Community Vote score is the popularity of your perfume. 1st . JD123456, '''Here you are.... AGAIN! Congrats on the 1st place for the 3rd time in a row! Ok, now here are my thoughts on your perfume. I found it VERY good! It was eye pleasant and good inspiration too. I mean, the name, the appearance, the ingredients.... these ALL attract many buyers. I would by that perfume if it existed! I give you a well deserved 9/10 and you also get a 10/10 from the Community! '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . JustVladik4kides, '''Congrats on the 2nd place! Ok, I give an 8/10 to your perfume. You had great inspirition but the perfume wouldn't appeal to a big amount of people.... I mean, it was too one-of-a-kind. Anyway, I support it and I actually found your ideas pretty good! Keep it up! Anyway, the community wasn't really amazed by it. They gave you a 6/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . JDlover, '''I actually found your perfume a bitt too common.... maybe a bit boring. I mean, it wasn't something very new. It was "just another perfume". Anyway, I don't say it wasn't good. The community really liked it and gave you an 8/10. I gave you a 5/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . YoSoyAri, '''I really LOVED that you put watermelon in it! You got me there! ( my fav essance ). Anyway, I think that your perfume didn't "sell" enough because of the name you gave to it. I didn't find it creative at all, even though I was glad with your creation. You got a 7/10 from me cause as I said, I found everything good, besides its name. It wasn't the Community's favourite though as they gave you a 3/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . Williythegamerdude, '''you might are here only because JacktheCREEPER79 didn't do the challenge at all. Your perfume was TOO special. I mean, it would only be popular to the biggest fans of Just Dance. the thing that even confused me, is that the biggest Just Dance fans, didn't vote much for it. So, who would buy it? Anyway, the colour and half of the ingredients, were some good choices. You get a 6/10 from me and a 3/10 from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 6th . JacktheCREEPER79, '''No perfume = No challenge score, No Community Vote score. Really? You've already gone SO far, you were 1st on the last episode! Why did you let this down? Anyway, you get a 1/10 Community Score and a 1/10 Challenge score as rules say. I'm dissappointed to say, '''You are eliminated. '''I had faith in you going many farther. As I said again, there's still a chance for you to come back thugh. Good luck with that. '''So guys, take some deep breaths cause the next episode is gonna be sick! Good luck until then. your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) ' ' Category:Blog posts